Daughter of Poseidon
by Snake N. Clover
Summary: Bella's keeping a secret from the Cullens, and wants to keep it hidden. But when Bella's half-brother Percy appears and asks for help in the upcoming Titan War, what will she do? Canon-Pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my second story on fanfiction, and my first with Percy Jackson. For more information on my stories, please check my profile. Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy this story, and please review! Oh, and a thank you to _Airri Spree _for correcting the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Prologue

Dear demigods and all others who are about to read this story,

The tale you are about to read is a long one, but it is a story full of love and adventure. It is the story of Bella Swan. I am telling you this because it is the tale of a life that was suddenly been turned upside down, not that being a demigod didn't affect any of it.

Our hero is an 18 year old daughter of Poseidon, and has a half-brother by the name of Percy Jackson. About a year and a half ago, she left all her friends at Camp Half-Blood to move in with her mother's ex-husband, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. Now, Charlie doesn't know about the whole "Greek mythology is real" thing, and he believes that he is Bella's father, not that Renee and Bella told him otherwise.

Anyway, after moving here and going to school, she met the love of her life, Edward Cullen. The only thing is that Edward's a vampire. They went through all sorts of dangerous situations together, but they've made it through them all, which is why I'm here now to share with you their story. They are both vampires and happily married. The only problem is that Bella hasn't told Edward and his family about being a demigod yet, and to make things worse, the Volturi is coming. Yes, the Volturi as in the power-hungry, law-enforcing vampires from Volterra.

I can only hope for the best as I cannot say for sure what will become of Edward and Bella. And I warn you all to be one your toes, for a dangerous journey of love and suspense lies ahead.

Sincerely,

_Lady Love_


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations

**A/N: First off, thank you to _jan319_, _MaeganM.0816_,_ Airri Spree_, and _RichChick_ for reviewing. And a warning to everyone reading this, do not continue reading this story if you haven't read Breaking Dawn and Last Olympian yet because this story will contain major spoilers.**

**Anyway, I'd like to give you readers some information on this chapter. In this story, Renesmee never existed, meaning the whole "immortal child" thing never happened. Alice and Jasper never left. Irina didn't go to the Volturi because she saw Renesmee and assumed she was an immortal child. Alistair didn't run away. And the Volturi are coming for a completely different reason. I think that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoy this story, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1: Preparations

I didn't think all of it would happen so fast. After I left camp, I never expected any of this: going to school without getting kicked out, meeting the love of my life, get married, and become a vampire; I hadn't predicted any of it would happen, but it did. All of that led to what was happening right now.

The Cullen house was crowded with all sorts of people. There was the Denali coven, which included Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate, and Tanya. And the Amazon coven, made up of Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. The Egyptian coven, which consisted of Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia, was here, as well as the Irish coven, whose members where Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. The Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan, had shown up. Several nomads from both America and Europe came too: Alistair, Charles, Makenna, Garrett, Mary, Randall, Peter, and Charlotte. Of course, there were us Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and me. Jacob and his pack would have been here too, but they're busy at the moment. They did, nevertheless, agree to meet up with us at the clearing.

Anyway, we had all gathered here because Alice had a vision. The vision was one that terrified both me and my family greatly. Alice had seen the Volturi arrive in the clearing, coming to annihilate us. Apparently, our family was too large and we are a threat to them. The Volturi was coming with everyone they had, so that was why we gathered everyone here.

I sat on the couch in the living area nervously. We'd all been training for days, preparing. Well, most of us; some, like Amun, Kebi, and Alistair, did not agree to fight, only to witness and, if needed, run. I'd spent the last few days training hard with my shield. I didn't need to train in hand-to-hand combat, because I was already skilled at it thanks to training at camp, although none of the Cullens neither any of our guests know that. However, I was, and still am, mentally exhausted from training. But rest will have to wait, because soon, we're going to have to leave for our confrontation with the Volturi. My only fear is that our testimony isn't enough and a fight will ensue; if it does, I'm afraid that many of us won't make it out alive.

"Hurry up, Bellsy! We have to get to the clearing now!" I was broken out of my thoughts by Emmett's loud voice. Even in the face of danger, he was still upbeat. Typical Emmett.

I rushed to the clearing, alongside everyone else, who were all heading there as well. When we arrived, everyone grouped up with their loved ones, to have a last grand, farewell scene, knowing full well that we were all heading head on into a suicide mission. I watched as the wolves peered out from the woods, waiting. I could see others grabbing their mates, and kissing them passionately, as if they would never see each other again. Then again, maybe they wouldn't. However, Edward and I didn't do any of those things. We didn't say our goodbyes to each other; instead we clung tighter to one another. Whatever end we would meet, we would meet it together.

Alice soon announced that they would be here soon. We only had a few minutes, even seconds, left now. Everyone braced themselves. Suddenly, I noticed Edward stiffen, and hiss, his eyes staring northward of where we currently stood in the clearing.

We all focused where he did, and waited. The last few seconds passed, and then they came.


	3. Chapter 2: The Volturi

**A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Second, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. It was originally longer, but my computer isn't working currently and I had to jump on the nearest computer (my sister's) and retype it. Sorry that the update took so long! I promise that I try to will write longer chapters in the future. But for now, enjoy the next chapter! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2: The Volturi

We watched as they came, in an organized, formal formation. They were dressed in dark gray cloaks; their faces baring no expression, and their graceful movements deliberately slow. They were taunting us, as if to say "We are invincible. You have no chance. Give up or die now." But maybe that was true. They were the Volturi after all; they ruled the vampire world with such ruthless power and force. It was like a horrific nightmare.

I could hear others mumbling around me. They were whispering things like 'They really came', and 'All of them are here, the wives, the entire guard'. And it was true, frightening, but true. We didn't have a prayer, but somewhere deep inside me, I felt that there was still hope for our victory. I silently pleaded with the gods to help us win and that we would have an advantage with our abilities. I took my position alongside our allies, but the Volturi seemed to dismiss us, as if we were useless trash.

Carlisle stepped forward before saying, "Hello again Aro. It's been centuries since we last met."

The tension was thick as we anxiously waited for Aro to reply. We all knew that if we made one false move, one mistake, it would be our end.

Aro, too, stepped forward. "Interesting choice of words, Carlisle. They do, however, seem out of place, considering the circumstances. After all, you've gathered an army here to kill me and my coven. Have you not?"

"I do not want it to be this way, Aro. My family and I have not broken any rules. There is no need for you to be here," Carlisle replied.

Members of the Volturi guard hissed at Carlisle's comment, but Aro raised his hand, silencing them.

"Do not treat us as fools, Carlisle. You're coven has eight members. It is far too large! You and you're coven are a threat to our secrecy!" shouted the white-haired ancient of the Volturi, who I knew must be one of Aro's brothers. _Caius_, I assumed; I'd seen him in one of the paintings in Carlisle's study.

"And I must ask how my family and I threaten our secrecy from the human world? We do not feed on humans, and we don't stay too long as to have too much interaction with them," Carlisle responded.

"But what would you do if a human grows suspicious? What then, Carlisle?" Caius questioned.

"We would move away before they discover what we are, Caius. It is as simple as that," Carlisle answered calmly.

"Wha-" Caius began, but Aro interrupted him. "That's enough, Caius."

Aro turned back to face us. "Carlisle, I'm afraid that this conversation has gone on long enough. You and you're coven are a threat, and therefore, we must eliminate you."

"I guess we have no choice then. We must fight," Carlisle said.

Everyone crouched in their positions, preparing to fight. We each knew what we had to do. We all waited nervously for the words to leave Aro's mouth.

And then we heard those words. "Guard, do away with them!"

Instantly, everything went into chaos. I checked to make sure everyone was under my shield and I stayed alert, with Edward right by my side. I knew he would protect me, even though I could look after myself. Zafrina blinded many of the guard members using her ability of illusion. Those that she couldn't distract became confused in Benjamin's traps as he flung large rocks and created giant gusts of wind with his ability to control the elements. Everyone else was in the fray, fighting and ripping apart members of the Volturi. Everything was going so fast, it was almost a blur.

Several moments passed before everything calmed down. The stench of burning ash was strong and vile. Broken limbs that weren't in the fire yet lay scrambled across the torn-up field. There was no sign left of the Volturi. We had won. But before we could celebrate, I turned and looked hesitantly at our numbers. Had we lost anyone in the fight? My eyes glanced over everyone, checking to make sure we were all here.

I gulped as I noticed that Irina was the only one missing. I looked back at the remains spread out across the clearing. And there I was what had once been Irina. Her torn limbs lay next to her body. I wasn't truly worried though. I knew she wasn't dead, yet.

The Denali coven become aware of where I was staring, and rushed over there, piecing Irina back together. She would be alright soon.

I looked up and silently thanked the gods again. Maybe my life wasn't that bad after all.

I turned to face Edward. "It's finally over."

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"Seriously, everyone can relax!" Alice said.

"It seems we've finally done it," muttered Stefan.

Suddenly, everyone was cheering. Mates embraced each other; the wolves left. I kissed Edward passionately. Everything was finally over. I was happy and safe with my new, vampire family. At least, that's what I thought, and boy was I wrong.


	4. Chapter 3: 'The Truth' or Dare

**A/N: Sorry that this update took so long. I kept making too many changes. This chapter is a bit longer that the last. I'm trying my best! And a thanks to all of you readers who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please review!**

**Oh, and to address a problem brought up by a review for this chapter. I understand that the prophecy child is supposed to be turn 16, and that Bella is in fact 18 in my story. I forgot to note that I have changed the prophecy in my story so that the kid of the Big Three will turn 19. This is partcially because of my reasoning behind Bella's eagerness to be changed; as a vampire, she's immortal and won't reach 19 (which in Breaking Dawn was the day after she completed her change), so she avoided becoming the child from the prophecy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 3: 'The Truth' or Dare

It's been a week since our battle with the Volturi. Every one of our friends and allies had left, and all the pressure and tension was gone. All of us Cullen "kids" were sitting in the living room of the Cullen house, playing truth or dare.

By this time, many of our dares had already been carried out. Jasper's hair was dyed a bright hot pink due to a dare by Edward. Jasper's dare caused Alice to be unable to go shopping for a month. Rose's favorite pair of heels was destroyed and burned in a fire as a result of the devil pixie. I endured drinking three whole bottles of ketchup, thanks to Rosalie. And Emmett was wearing a large flowing blue ball gown, a tiara, silver flats, red lipstick, pale blush, mascara, and his hair was dyed yellow and, to the best of Alice's ability, pinned up in a bun. Although I was the one to dare Emmett to dress like Cinderella, I must admit that the sight was slightly disturbing.

"Dudes, it's my turn!" Emmett declared. "Eddie, truth or dare."

"Stop calling me that Emmett! My name is Edward!" Edward corrected. "And dare."

"Okay then Eddie," Emmett said while Edward growled at him. "I dare you to-"

Emmett was interrupted when all of a sudden; a misty-like screen appeared. I recognized it as an Iris Message and cursed under my breath. I walked in front of it as Percy's face appeared.

"Hey Bells! You there?" Percy called.

"Well, duh Seaweed Brain. I'm right here," I replied.

"You're tectonically 'Seaweed Brain' too you know, and yeah, yeah, yeah. I can see that. Anyway, we don't have that much time right now. I need to ask you something important. Do you think you could help us out a bit? There are so many campers to train, and Kronos's army is getting bigger. We're going to need your help," Percy said.

"I'm not so sure if I can. You know that I've got my life here too," I replied.

"Just think about it alright? I've got to go. Bye," Percy said. And with that, the mist disappeared.

I cautiously turned around to look at my family. Different expressions were on each of their faces. I could clearly see shock, surprise, wonder, curiosity, and a hint of sorrow.

"What- Who-" Alice struggled to get out. "What in the world was that Bella?"

"Umm," I responded. "I guess I need to explain myself, but I think it would be easier if Carlisle and Esme were here too."

Everyone else agreed; then Alice and Jasper went to go get Carlisle and Esme and explain to them what was going on. Emmett dashed upstairs to change out of his Cinderella outfit, before coming back. Soon, we were all sitting comfortably on the couches in the living room.

"I guess I should explain, but where to start," I muttered. I spoke a little louder, saying, "I'm sure that you've all heard of the Greek gods, right?"

"You mean like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades? Their only myths used to explain how the world works," Rosalie stated.

"I wouldn't go saying names like that Rosalie. Names have power. And the Greek gods aren't myths, they're very real," I answered.

"I must ask you, Bella. How you know that they are real?" Carlisle asked, as if he were questioning my sanity.

"I know that they are real because without them, I wouldn't be here. I'm a demigod," I replied.

"A demigod?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, a demigod, the half-mortal, half-god offspring of the Greek gods," I said. "I'm a daughter of Poseidon, and that boy Percy was my half-brother."

"Yeah right, and I'm the granddaughter of Pingo, the walking, talking penguin. Stop making up stupid stories!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," I mumbled under my breath. "I guess that I'd better go then."

"What! You're not going anywhere Bella! You're staying right here!" Alice screamed. If I hadn't known her, then I would have thought it was impossible to create a sound that loud.

"But Alice, I have too! Everyone at camp needs me!" I argued.

"What camp?" Jasper asked.

I calmed down before I said, "Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for demigods, just like me."

Just then Rosalie stormed out of the room. Emmett looked at me apologetically before turning to follow her.

"Don't worry about it Bella. She doesn't mean it. We all believe you," Esme encouraged.

"It's fine. I really didn't expect any of you to," I told her.

Just then, Emmett walked back in.

"She wants to be left alone for now," he said. We all nodded.

"Anyway, I do have to get back to camp. I have to do my part to end this war," I said.

"War?" Edward almost yelled. I found it surprising, since he had been completely silent during the beginning of the conversation.

"Yes, war," I replied. "The Titan army is rising. I have to help fight, or else it's all over."

"What do you mean 'it's all over'?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean the end of the world," I explained. "If Kronos wins, then he will over through Olympus and the gods. The Greek gods rule over different aspects of our daily lives. Everything as we know it: art, music, culture, plants, crops, technology, even maybe love. All of that and much, much more; it will all be gone. It's because of the possibility of such a disaster that I have to go, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"If that's the case, then I'm coming with you," Edward said.

"We are too," everyone else in the room chorused.

"What? No, it's too dangerous. You don't know what their army is capable of," I said, worriedly.

"Don't worry about us. You've seen us all in battle; we're capable fighters. We'll be fine," Jasper replied as a rush of calm spread through me.

"Alright, you guys can come. But I'm warning you that it's nothing you've ever faced before. Our celestial-bronze weapons can cut through a vampire's skin. I don't even think that our battle with the Volturi can compare with the Titans," I said.

"We told already told you to stop worrying," Alice responded.

"Okay, I'll stop," I said. I relaxed a bit, then continued, "So if you want to help fight, you'll need some celestial-bronze weapons first." I paused before regrettably saying, "That means that we'll have to go to camp."


	5. Chapter 4: Camp Half Blood

**A/N: I realize that I'm a horrible person for writing such short chapters and only updating weekly, but I'm trying my best. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated it. I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter, and please, review!**

**Oh, and to address an anonymous review for this chapter that stated "When the Hunters come to Camp, it is always the entire camp against the Hunters. None of the cabins are on the Hunters' team.", I apologize for this mistake in my writing. However, I will not correct it because it's part of the next chapter (or two).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 4: Camp Half-Blood

"We're going to Camp Half-Blood! We're going to Camp Half-Blood!" Emmett and Alice sang over and over again.

We were all crowded into an SUV that Carlisle had _conveniently_ bought. Of course, I was in the driver's seat, with Edward right by my side in the passenger seat. Everyone else had crammed into the back seats. It was going to be a long drive. Apparently, Alice and Emmett had gotten bored fast, and were singing to amuse themselves and annoy everyone else.

"We're going to Camp Half-Blood! We're going to Camp Half-Blood!" They continued to chorus.

"Hey Bella," Jasper asked over the obnoxious singing. "Where is this 'Camp Half-Blood' anyway?"

"Camp Half-Blood is in Long Island, New York," I replied. Alice and Emmett's voices died down to listen in on our conversation.

"Long Island, New York? But we're in Washington! Wouldn't it be more efficient to fly on a plane instead of driving across the country?" Jasper questioned.

"Well, yes and no," I replied. "Yes, traveling on a plane would be faster. No, because I am a daughter of Poseidon. My dad and Zeus aren't on the best terms and I'm afraid to be blasted out of the sky. So no, we're not going on a plane."

"Alright then," Jasper said.

A few minutes later, Emmett spoke up. "Can't you drive any faster? I want to get to Camp Half-Blood! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!" There was a large smack as Rosalie slapped him.

"Ouch!" Emmett whined as he rubbed his head.

"Okay Emmett. I'll drive faster. Just please stop complaining like a little baby!" I answered, silently shaking with laughter as I watched Emmett and Rosalie bicker about his behavior.

I turned my attention back to the road and focused on getting to camp.

* * *

After a couple days, thanks to my newfound love for speed, we were in New York. Rosalie and Alice had gotten worked up about shopping at all the different stores, but they're dreams were quickly shot down when I told them that our number one priority was Camp Half-Blood.

When we finally reached the camp's boarders, I could clearly see the excitement and curiousness written plainly on their faces.

"We're here," I stated as I walked past the camp's boarders. I proceeded a bit further before I realized something. I turned back toward my family. It was somewhat funny to watch them bang against the barriers. "Oops, almost forgot. I, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, give the Cullens permission to enter Camp Half-Blood."

Suddenly, they all fell through the barrier. After quickly getting back on their feet, they followed me to the Big House. There, I spotted Chiron.

"Chiron!" I nearly shouted. He turned around and greeted me.

"Hello Bella," he said. "Oh, and who are your vampire friends?" The Cullens were a bit shocked at how casually he said it, and how Chiron knew about what they were, but they quickly got over it.

"Chiron, these are the Cullens, my new family," I said, gesturing my hand to them. "Cullens, this is Chiron, the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood. He's also a centaur."

The rest of my family introduced themselves. After the introductions were done, Chiron addressed me.

"Bella," he said. "Why don't you take your family around the camp and show them around."

"Okay, Chiron," I replied.

As we exited the Big House, Jasper spoke up, "So, where are we going?"

"First, we'll visit the cabins. Then I'll take you past the archery range to the armory," I answered.

When we arrived at the Poseidon cabin, we were met by my seaweed-brained, half-brother Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Percy's 'soon-to-be-girlfriend'; although they both won't admit that they like each other.

"Hey Bella. Nice of you to come and help out," he said. He looked at the Cullens behind me. "So Bells, who are they?"

"They're my family, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and my _husband _Edward," I replied. "I'm taking them around for a tour of the camp. Care to join?"

"No thanks Bells," he said. "Annabeth and I are 'strategizing' for capture the flag tonight."

"Thalia and the other hunters will be there," Annabeth added. "It's going to be the Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo cabins, plus Nico versus Artemis's hunters and the Ares, Hermes, and Hephaestus cabins. The Aphrodite, Demeter, and Dionysus cabins want to sit this game out. Oh, and I guess that the Cullens will be on our team too."

"Okay, I get it," I responded. "We'll join you two later tonight."

"Alright, see you later," Percy and Annabeth replied, before going back to arguing over their strategy.

"Come on follow me," I said, addressing the rest of the Cullens. I showed them around the rest of the cabins before we proceeded on with the tour.

"Duck!" I yelled as arrows flew above our heads when we passed through the archery. The look on their faces was priceless as I told them that this was a common occurrence.

When we had finally made it to the armory, I had the Cullens try out the different weapons. It turns out that Carlisle, Alice, and Edward were good with a bow. Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie were skilled with swords. And Emmett preferred to use a long, pointed spear.

"Alright then," I said. "Now we know what weapons you'll all be using during capture the flag."

"Wait, we're using weapons in capture the flag?" Edward inquired.

"Yes, of course," I answered.

"But what if someone gets hurt?" Esme asked.

"Esme, you have to understand that everyone at this camp is trained to fight; it's our way of staying alive. Plus, if anyone gets hurt, they'll be sent to the infirmary and a little nectar helps too. If anyone maims or kills somebody, they're consequences as well. I don't believe any of the campers will be severely injured on purpose," I replied. "Anyway, we're going to be late for dinner."

We all headed to the pavilion for dinner. Chiron, and surprisingly Mr. D, allowed the Cullens to sit with Percy and me at the Poseidon table. Chiron announced that I came back to camp, and that the Cullens were here as well. He conveniently left out the part about us being vampires, but it was easy to see that we were different, especially since many of the campers knew me before my change. Anyway, I went up and offered the food, which I wasn't going to eat, to each of the gods. Then we chatted as Percy ate dinner; we would go hunting to satisfy our thirst later.

Soon, Chiron declared that it was time for capture the flag. Each team headed to prepare. This was going to be an interesting game.

**A/N: What did you think? Anyway, I apologize for any inaccurate information in this chapter. I haven't gotten the chance to check if it's accurate. Please let me know if anything isn't quite right! Oh, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Capture the Flag

**A/N: Okay, first off, I lied about the Hunters being important in this chapter. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it. Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed. Please enjoy this chapter and I strongly encourage you to review!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own any of these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 5: Capture the Flag – Demigod Style

On our side were the Athena, Apollo, and Poseidon cabins, plus the Cullens and Nico of course. The opposing team was the Hephaestus, Ares, and Hermes cabins. The Hunters were also one of our adversaries. And everyone was out for blood, but obviously, we couldn't maim or kill anyone intentionally.

I was bouncing in an Alice-like manner because I seriously couldn't wait to start. I knew the Cullens were probably staring at me; so what?

Our team was gathered around to hear the plan that Annabeth and my seaweed-brained half-brother came up with.

"Okay, so here's our plan," Annabeth outlined. "A big group of us is going to approach directly from the front. Then, while the big group acts as a decoy and distracts the enemy, a smaller group will sneak in and steal their flag."

"And who'll be in the groups?" I asked.

"The big group will be a mix of the Athena and Apollo cabins. Nico and one of the Apollo girls will lead the group. The girl kind of looks like Bella from a distance, and that'll fool the other team for a while if they think Bella's in that group," Annabeth explained. "The smaller group will consist of me, Percy, Bella, and the Cullens. A couple of archers from the Apollo cabin and a few campers from the Athena cabin are coming with the small group as well, for backup in case our plan backfires."

"Alright then," Percy said. "Everyone assemble into your groups and prepare for battle!"

Annabeth double checked after everyone was ready to make sure we were in the right groups, and also gave a bit of last advice while we all fixed on our armor. I wore very light armor that almost completely covered my body and my sword was in my hand. The Cullens were beside me in their armor; bows, swords, and spear in hand.

Soon, Annabeth signaled to move out and our groups headed out. We proceeded through the woods, trying to be as silent as possible to avoid detection.

"Remember," Percy whispered, "we want to steal the flag without alerting the other team, except the guards protecting the flag."

"Basically, do only what you need to do and don't be rash and do something stupid," Annabeth quietly added softly but firmly.

"Okay," we all echoed back at them.

The first person we saw as we were about to step out of the woods was a son of Hermes. I knew to be cautious because the Hermes cabin was full mischievous thieves.

Percy immediately motioned for us to draw back. There were several Ares campers surrounding the Hermes camper, all armed with their spears and swords, which made them look rather intimidating. Some Hephaestus kids were there as well; equipped with metal weapons that I weren't very familiar with. In the middle of their camp was a large red flag. I wasn't surprised that there weren't any Hunters here. They were probably out in the front lines.

"On three, okay?" Annabeth whispered to us.

"Yeah," I nodded impatiently. Everyone else did too.

Some of the Athena and Apollo campers readied their armor. I flashed them an impatient grin. I quickly glanced at the Cullens. I could immediately see their eagerness, which surprised me because they were so worried earlier.

"One… two…" Annabeth muttered. "Three!"

At once we burst out of the forest and ran straight at the enemy base.

Everyone on the opposing team turned, shocked. Then they scrambled to hold up their weapons in an effort to recover from their surprise and fight back. I wanted to laugh when some of our Apollo archers shot arrows to intimidate them, scarcely missing their targets on purpose. The enemy was practically running every which way.

I rushed in with my sword, trying to disarm as many campers as I could. I knew the others were doing the same. While still holding up a battle on my own with an Ares camper, I swiftly looked around and watched some of my teammates engaging in their own battles. Some of the Athena campers had locked swords with a couple of Hephaestus campers. The Apollo archers had climbed up some nearby trees and were firing arrows from above at some of the Hermes campers. I could see the Cullens quickly disarming many people from the Ares cabin. Realizing that I'd fought this Ares camper for too long, I hurriedly dispatched him.

Looking around for another opponent, a girl with limp brown hair came into my view. She was carrying a long, dark spear.

"You got another spear?" I ridiculed Clarisse.

She was an Ares camper, and I hardly got along with her because of her personality and temper.

She glared at me. I, obviously, was trying to make her mad. When people got mad, anger clouded their judgment. This strategy worked even better on Ares campers.

My attention focused on Clarisse. She brought her spear closer to me and was slowly closing the short distance between us.

I moved my sword out in front of me, and shifted my arms so that they were somewhat extended from my sides. I wasn't exactly scared of her; I was more so scared about everyone else finding out that the Cullens and I were vampires. If she stabbed me and her spear didn't pierce my skin, what would I say?

"Going to make the first move," she asked, "or are you too chicken?"

I growled at her. She really knew how to make people angry. She grinned slightly, then lunged at me.

Her spear collided with the edge of my sword, barely missing me. I held my sword up for a moment in that position. Then I spun around, plunging my weapon out in a broad sweep.

She evaded it with no problem. Then she countered with a move of her own, which I deflected with ease.

I wanted to taunt her for a bit, but thought better of it.

Our fight went on for a bit. Clarisse made a jab with her spear that almost slipped past the chain links in my armor. I didn't want to risk such a close call again and I decided that this had gone on long enough.

The next time she reached out with her spear I easily dodged and managed to get my sword in the right location. With a firm hold on my hilt, I twisted my sword downward, which caused her spear to fall into the grass below. I quickly raised my sword, pointing it at her.

"B-but," she stuttered, staring at me.

"Nice fighting with you, Clarisse," I smiled at her. "And I'd love to do it again sometime, but I've got something to do right now." I ran off to help the others.

I caught sight of Percy, trying to reach the flag. He had almost gotten there but someone had attacked him.

Before anyone else could see me, I rushed in to help him. I shoved him in the direction of the flag, and told him to go. I took his place fighting a Hephaestus kid, whose name I didn't know, and we continued fighting.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse a something red, and I knew it was the flag. It was a little blur in the side of my vision, but I knew Percy was carrying it.

I took off from my battle. The other members of our team had caught sight of Percy and we ran next to him, deflecting the swords, spears, and arrows that the opposing team was sending our way. All their efforts were wasted as we were neared our own base.

Within a couple minutes, we all reached on our side of the field. Nico and our teammates rushed to meet us.

We stood for a second, in silent tension. Then we all erupted in victory cheers.

"We did it!" I screamed, grabbing Percy and embracing him in a huge hug that I'd not normally give.

"We did," he agreed, smiling over me at Annabeth. He really was love struck.

I rushed over to the Cullens and grinned. We congratulated each other as I snuggled myself into Edward's side. Happiness washed over me, and I was content.

Soon, it was nightfall, and we said goodnight, before we headed off towards different cabins. I walked with the Cullens and my brother to our cabin. We all had grins plastered on our faces and the Cullens and I were acting like we were tired.

I watched as Percy hopped in bed, falling asleep before his head even hit his pillow. The Cullens and I sat around the cabin, curled up with our mates. I looked up and smiled at Edward from his lap. I just wished that this moment would last forever.

But I knew that wouldn't happen. We still had Kronos's army to face, and soon everything was going to take a turn for the worse.

**A/N: Did you like it? I tried my best to write more, but I'm only improving by about 100 words. (So sad...) Also, let me know if there are any mistakes. (I tend to make them often.) Oh, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Capture the Flag Retold

**A/N: Yay! Another update! It's really just a filler because I had some extra time today. This chapter is just the last chapter 'Capture the Flag' told from three other different perspectives (Percy's, Edward's, and Nico's). This is good practice for me because we are working on point of view in English... Anyway, enjoy this little filler chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update again in a week. Oh, and thank you for all of the reviews that I've recieved. Please review for this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. (If I did, then I wouldn't be here, would I?) They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 6: Capture the Flag Retold

**Percy's POV**

It was time for capture the flag!

On our team were the Athena, Apollo, and Poseidon cabins, plus those Cullens that Bella brought and Nico too. We were playing against the Hephaestus, Ares, and Hermes cabins. The Hunters were also joining the game. It was sure to be a bit blood but we couldn't maim or kill anyone or we'd lose our privileges and have to spend the next week (or two) doing all the camp chores.

I glanced around and noticed my crazy half-sister practically bouncing off the walls. Did she have too much caffeine or something? Sure I was excited, but I wasn't on a sugar rush.

Our team was gathered around to hear the plan that Annabeth and I had come up with.

"Okay, so here's our plan," Annabeth outlined. "A big group of us is going to approach directly from the front. Then, while the big group acts as a decoy and distracts the enemy, a smaller group will sneak in and steal their flag."

"And who'll be in the groups?" Bella asked.

"The big group will be a mix of the Athena and Apollo cabins. Nico and one of the Apollo girls will lead the group. The girl kind of looks like Bella from a distance, and that'll fool the other team for a while if they think Bella's in that group," Annabeth explained. "The smaller group will consist of me, Percy, Bella, and the Cullens. A couple of archers from the Apollo cabin and a few campers from the Athena cabin are coming with the small group as well, for backup in case our plan backfires."

"Alright then," I said. "Everyone assemble into your groups and prepare for battle!"

Annabeth double checked after everyone was ready to make sure we were in the right groups, and also gave a bit of last advice while we all fixed on our armor. I wore light armor that wouldn't slow me down, and I held a sword was in my hand. It was too bad that I couldn't use Riptide.

Soon, Annabeth signaled to move out and our groups marched out. We headed through the woods, trying to be as silent as possible to avoid detection.

"Remember," I whispered, "we want to steal the flag without alerting the other team, except the guards protecting the flag."

"Basically, do only what you need to do and don't be rash and do something stupid," Annabeth quietly added softly but firmly. She was mocking me, wasn't she?

"Okay," they echoed back at us.

The first person we saw as we were about to step out of the woods was a son of Hermes. I instantly became cautious because the Hermes cabin was full of crafty pickpockets and pranksters.

I immediately motioned for everyone to draw back. There were several Ares campers surrounding the Hermes camper, all armed with their spears and swords, which made them look rather intimidating. Some Hephaestus kids were there as well; equipped with metal weapons that I weren't very familiar with. In the middle of their camp was a large red flag. I wasn't at surprised that there weren't any Hunters here. They were probably out in the front lines.

"On three, okay?" Annabeth whispered to us.

"Yeah," Bella nodded impatiently. Everyone else and I did too.

I held my sword firmly and took a deep breath to get ready.

"One… two…" Annabeth muttered. "Three!"

At once we burst out of the forest and ran straight at the enemy base.

Everyone on the opposing team turned, shocked. Then they scrambled to hold up their weapons in an effort to recover from their surprise and fight back. I noticed that some of our Apollo archers shot arrows to intimidate them, barely missing their targets. The enemy seemed to be running everywhere at once.

I rushed into the mob with my sword, trying to disarm as many campers as I could. I heard the others follow and do the same. I got caught up in a battle with Hephaestus camper. I could have easily won, but I decided to let our match go on for a little bit. Meanwhile, I looked around and watched some of my fellow teammates engaging in their own fights. Some of the Athena campers had locked swords with a couple of Hephaestus campers. The Apollo archers had climbed up some nearby trees and were firing arrows from above at some of the Hermes campers. It was a hilarious sight to watch. I also saw Bella dispatching an Ares camper. Realizing that I'd fought this Hephaestus camper for too long, I quickly finished the fight.

I hurried though the crowd, deflecting everything that came my way. My goal was to reach the flag. I was trying to reach it, and had almost gotten there but someone attacked me.

Suddenly, Bella appeared and shoved me in the direction of the flag. She told me to go and I did. I soon grabbed the flag and ran carrying it.

Apparently, everyone on our team had seen and ran beside me. They protected me and the flag from the swords, spears, and arrows that the opposing team was sending our way. In just a short time, we were neared our own base.

Within a couple minutes, we all reached on our side of the field, Nico and our teammates rushed to meet us.

We stood for a second; everyone was deadly silent. Then we all broke out in victory cheers.

"We did it!" Bella screamed, grabbing me and embracing me in a huge, tight hug that I'd not normally receive from her.

"We did," I agreed, smiling over her at Annabeth. Although I'd probably never admit it, Annabeth was _kind of_ cute. Then Bella left my arms to join her husband and the rest of her extended family.

Soon, it was dark out, and we said goodnight to everyone before we headed off towards our own cabins. I walked with my half-sister and the Cullens to our Poseidon cabin. We were all smiling and exhausted.

I jumped in bed and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

We'd only been here at Camp Half-Blood for a couple of hours and now were we playing a deadly game of capture the flag with a bunch of teenage demigods. Who would have thought?

I was very interested here because I couldn't read anyone's thoughts aside from my own family's (minus Bella). Maybe it was part of being part Greek god?

Anyway, I was broken out of my thoughts at the sight of my Bella bouncing up and down like Alice with a brand new credit card at the mall. I couldn't help but stare. I knew that she was excited, but what about this game made her so ecstatic?

The team that we were a part of was gathered around to listen to the plan that the blonde-haired-girl Annabeth and Bella's half-brother Percy had come up with.

"Okay, so here's our plan," Annabeth outlined. "A big group of us is going to approach directly from the front. Then, while the big group acts as a decoy and distracts the enemy, a smaller group will sneak in and steal their flag."

"And who'll be in the groups?" Bella asked.

"The big group will be a mix of the Athena and Apollo cabins. Nico and one of the Apollo girls will lead the group. The girl kind of looks like Bella from a distance, and that'll fool the other team for a while if they think Bella's in that group," Annabeth explained. "The smaller group will consist of me, Percy, Bella, and the Cullens. A couple of archers from the Apollo cabin and a few campers from the Athena cabin are coming with the small group as well, for backup in case our plan backfires."

"Alright then," Percy said. "Everyone assemble into your groups and prepare for battle!"

Annabeth double checked after everyone was ready to make sure we were in the right groups, and also gave a bit of last advice while we all fixed on our armor. I'd never worn armor before and this set almost completely covered my body. I held my bow in one of my hands; a sack of arrows hung from my back. From their thoughts, I could tell that the rest of my family was having a strange time adjusting to their attire as well.

Soon, Annabeth signaled to move out and our groups headed out. We proceeded through the woods, trying to be as silent as possible to avoid detection.

"Remember," Percy whispered, "we want to steal the flag without alerting the other team, except the guards protecting the flag."

"Basically, do only what you need to do and don't be rash and do something stupid," Annabeth quietly added softly but firmly.

"Okay," we all echoed back at them.

The first person we saw as we were about to step out of the woods was a teenage boy. I wasn't quite sure what cabin he was in because I wasn't familiar with what distinguished each cabin from another yet.

Percy immediately motioned for us to draw back. There were several more campers surrounding the boy. They were all armed with spears and swords, which made them look rather intimidating for humans. Well, half humans. Some other differently dressed kids were there as well; equipped with metal weapons that I couldn't recognize. In the middle of their camp was a large red flag.

"On three, okay?" Annabeth whispered to us.

"Yeah," Bella nodded impatiently. Everyone else and I did too.

Both my family and I were extremely eager to start, despite all our worrying earlier.

"One… two…" Annabeth muttered. "Three!"

At once we burst out of the forest and ran straight at the enemy base.

Everyone on the opposing team turned, shocked. Then they scrambled to hold up their weapons in an effort to recover from their surprise and fight back. The enemy was practically running everywhere.

I rushed to higher ground at human speed alongside Alice and Carlisle. We readied our bows and shot at many of the campers. We weren't aiming to injure them in any way, just disarm them so they wouldn't be so much of a threat. I could clearly see others engaging in their own battles. Some of the campers from our team had locked swords with our adversaries. The archers on our side had climbed up some nearby trees and were firing arrows from above at some of the enemy campers. I could see some of my family quickly disarming many people. I also witnessed Bella facing a girl carrying a long, dark spear and watched her win over the girl.

I continued firing arrows until I caught a glimpse of the flag. Percy had gotten the target. I took off and ran next to him, and so did the others. We deflected the swords, spears, and arrows that the opposing team was sending our way. We soon neared our own base.

Within a couple minutes, we all reached on our side of the field, the boy named Nico and the members of the larger group rushed to meet us.

We stood for a moment, in still silence. Then we all celebrated our victory.

Bella rushed over to my family and I with a large grin. We congratulated each other as she snuggled herself into my side. Happiness washed over me, and I was content.

Soon, it was nightfall, and we said goodnight, before we headed off towards different cabins. I walked with my family, Bella, and her brother to the Poseidon cabin. We had huge smiles on our faces and everyone one of us but Percy was acting like we were tired.

Percy hopped in bed, and I heard him fall asleep before his head even hit his pillow. The rest of us sat around the cabin, curled up with our mates. I looked down and smiled at Bella, who was sitting comfortably in my lap. I just wanted that this moment would last for eternity.

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

We split up into two teams for capture the flag. The team I was on consisted of the Athena, Apollo, and Poseidon cabins, plus those Cullens that Bella brought and me of course. We were playing against the Hephaestus, Ares, and Hermes cabins. The Hunters (which I now strongly disliked) were also joining the game.

Our team was gathered around to hear the plan that Annabeth and Percy had come up with.

"Okay, so here's our plan," Annabeth outlined. "A big group of us is going to approach directly from the front. Then, while the big group acts as a decoy and distracts the enemy, a smaller group will sneak in and steal their flag."

"And who'll be in the groups?" Bella asked.

"The big group will be a mix of the Athena and Apollo cabins. Nico and one of the Apollo girls will lead the group. The girl kind of looks like Bella from a distance, and that'll fool the other team for a while if they think Bella's in that group," Annabeth explained. "The smaller group will consist of me, Percy, Bella, and the Cullens. A couple of archers from the Apollo cabin and a few campers from the Athena cabin are coming with the small group as well, for backup in case our plan backfires."

"Alright then," Percy said. "Everyone assemble into your groups and prepare for battle!"

Annabeth double checked after everyone was ready to make sure we were in the right groups, and also gave a bit of last advice while we all fixed on our armor. I wore heavier armor, but it wasn't so heavy that it would slow me down. I held a sword was in my hand and gripped it firmly.

Soon, Annabeth signaled to move out and our groups marched out. I lead my group and we headed through the woods into a small clearing by a river.

Waiting for us just about ten to twenty feet away was the opposing team. I could clearly make out some Ares, Hephaestus, and Hermes campers, as well as those dreaded hunters. They saw us and slowly charged toward our direction. Soon, arrows and swords were flying everywhere. They'd fallen for the bait, and now we had to do our part.

We all rushed into a giant mob. Swords clashed and clanged. Arrows shot overhead, sometimes only missing their targets by a few centimeters. I found myself in a sword fight with one of the Hermes campers. I quickly disarmed him and moved on to another opponent. This repeated itself for a while until we almost completely dispatched of the enemy. Those who remained had retreated, realizing that they'd been tricked and discovering our plan.

Our group didn't bother going after them, for it would be a waste of time. Instead, we headed back to our base and waited for the smaller group to return, hoping that we'd bought enough time.

After a couple minutes of waiting, we saw a group crossing over to our side of the field. I immediately recognized them as the smaller group and we rushed to meet them.

We stood for a little longer, standing in silence while we processed everything that was running through our minds. Then we all burst out in cheers. We'd won.

Later, I said goodnight to everyone and walked toward the Big House, where I spent the night. It was a good day for once, and I was happy.

**A/N: Did you enjoy this little filler? (Please comment.) And I'm sorry if I sound repetitive, but let me know if I made any mistakes. Especially on Nico's POV because I completely forgot almost everything about Nico's background except for that he is a (emo) son of Hades and that his sister Bianca became a Hunter of Artemis and died on a quest... Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Nico Knows

**A/N: Okay, this chapter may be a bit short, so I thought that I'd add a little reminder of what happened in chapter 5. In case you're wondering, this chapter is in Bella's perspective. All chapters will be in Bella's POV unless I say otherwise. Anyway, thank you to all of you faithful readers who reviewed. Please enjoy the following chapter and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan, respectively.**

_Previously:_

_I rushed over to the Cullens and grinned. We congratulated each other as I snuggled myself into Edward's side. Happiness washed over me, and I was content._

_Soon, it was nightfall, and we said goodnight, before we headed off towards different cabins. I walked with the Cullens and my brother to our cabin. We all had grins plastered on our faces and the Cullens and I were acting like we were tired._

_I watched as Percy hopped in bed, falling asleep before his head even hit his pillow. The Cullens and I sat around the cabin, curled up with our mates. I looked up and smiled at Edward from his lap. I just wished that this moment would last forever._

_But I knew that wouldn't happen. We still had Kronos's army to face, and soon everything was going to take a turn for the worse._

* * *

Chapter 7: Nico Knows

It was finally morning. I told the Cullens to head out to the pavilion, and that I'd meet them there after I woke up Percy.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead!" I said, loud and clear near Percy's ear. He practically jumped out of bed at the sound of my voice.

"Okay, I'm up," Percy mumbled, rubbing his ear.

"Now hurry up and get ready. You're missing breakfast!" I told him, as I headed out the cabin door. "I'll meet you out there, alright?"

"Fine!" he replied, as he scrambled around the room to get ready.

* * *

When I got to the pavilion, I got my food and offered it up to the gods as usual. I silently thanked them for keeping the weather cloudy for the past few days and asked them to keep it that way for a while. I sat down with the rest of my family, including Percy who had just arrived, and slowly consumed what was left of the food on my plate that I now found utterly repulsing. I glanced around at the rest of the Cullens and saw that they were having a tough time eating the food and maintaining a human appearance as well.

Afterwards, everyone headed out for their own training. I took the Cullens out to the rock wall, where they watched me scale up it. While I did ask them if they would like to try, none of them volunteered, not even Emmett. We then proceeded on foot to the archery range. Here, I helped them with their archery. With me only having to make a few corrections to their stance and aim, the Cullens all became pretty accurate with a bow and arrow. I took them around camp some more, explaining in more detail the places that we'd seen on their first tour around.

Finally, the day was coming to an end and we headed back to the pavilion for our evening meal. Again, I repeated what I had done this morning; I offered my food to the gods. However, before I walked back to sit down at the Poseidon table, I was pulled aside by none other than Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. He told me that he had something to speak with my about in private, and I agreed to talk with him. I strolled back to the Poseidon table and told everyone that I'd be going for a little walk with Nico and that I'd be back in a little while. Then I headed out near the edge of the forest near the camp's boundary with Nico. I waited as he began to speak.

"Bella," he said as he stared directly at me with his dark eyes. "I know what you and the Cullens are."

I tried to be calm, cool and collected, but inside I was surprised and nervous. I'd always been a horrible liar. I hesitated to respond, saying, "What do you mean?"

"Bella," he sighed, his shadowy gaze never leaving my face. "I said that I know what you the Cullens are."

"How?" I asked him.

"I'm not a genius, but it isn't rocket science you know," Nico replied. "You can't just hide the fact that you're dead from a son of Hades. I know that both you and the Cullens are vampires."

"And," I prompted him. "I know there's an 'and' coming on." As frightened as I was, I felt surprisingly eager by how well he was handling this. Although I guess he's used to being around the dead already.

"What makes you think there's an 'and'?" he questioned. I just glared at him. "Okay, fine. There's an 'and'. But I just want to ask a few questions."

"Alright then, shoot," I said.

"So why haven't you and the Cullens eaten any of the campers yet? You're supposed to drink blood right?" he asked.

"Yes, we do drink blood," I answered. "Just not human blood. The Cullens and I feed off of animals. In fact, we're supposed to leave to hunt tomorrow night."

"Okay. And what about the burning in sunlight? And holy water? Does garlic do anything to you either?"

"No, holy water and garlic don't do anything to us," I replied. "The sun doesn't make us turn to ash, but it does create an – interesting – effect."

"I'm not going to ask," Nico stated. "This is my last question. Do you sleep in coffins?"

"Nope, actually, we don't sleep at all," I told him.

"That's all I needed to know," he said.

"Alright, but I have a question of my own," I demanded. Nico nodded for me to continue. "Are you going to tell anyone about us?"

He shook his head. "No, I won't tell anyone. I was just curious. I figure that you'll tell everyone else in your own time. Am I right?"

"Yeah," I said at a lower volume.

After that, we said our goodbyes to one another and headed our separate ways.

* * *

When I arrived at the Poseidon cabin, Percy was asleep. I explained to the Cullens that Nico knew what we were. There wasn't much of a fuss when I explained how well he took it, and everything became somewhat normal.

I was soon bombarded by Alice, who was asking me to play 'Bella Barbie' with her tonight. I assumed that she'd gotten the make-up from the Aphrodite cabin. I looked at her again and she had a pout on her face. I willed myself to not fall for it as I very clearly stated, "No."

Later, after much arguing in hushed tones between Alice and I, our husbands decided to steal us away; I was very happy that Edward came to my rescue. With a last look at the rest of my family, I turned to Edward and spent the rest of the night in his arms; cuddling, kissing, and whispering 'I love you' to each other.

**A/N: Any comments? (I might have made a few mistakes again...) This chapter was inspired by a review from _shoshona79_. Thanks for the idea! Anyway, I'm sort of having a bit of writer's block right now and would love some ideas. Any suggestions would be great. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader to help improve my writing. If you would like to help, please send me a message!**

**And an added note: I'm positive many other authors, like me, are having trouble updating their stories due to an 'Error Type 2'. Check out the link on my profile that'll help you get around that. None of the credit goes to me of course, but to the brilliant people who found a way to get around the problem until it is fixed!**


	9. Chapter 8: Say Hello To Grover

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in about a month. All the studying, tests, quizzes, and exams finally caught up to me. But now it's Spring Break, so I have some free time to write (minus the projects and essays that I've been assigned). Anyway, this is the next chapter of Daughter of Poseidon. I'm still having it Beta-read so it's not perfect. (I'm not a very patient person, so I've already posted this here. When it's been editted, I'll re-post it in all its new glory.) I hope that you enjoy this chapter (which is pretty long considering how much I normally write) and please review! (Semi-important information is in the author's note at the bottom of this chapter. Please check it out!)**

**Just so you know, this story takes place after the entire "Princess Andromeda" scene. Also, Percy has already found out about what the prophecy says, so no big surprise there. Oh, and Percy and Nico have already visited Ms. Castellan (Luke's mom) prior to Bella's return to Camp Half-Blood in this story. I hope that there's no confusion. If there is, feel free to let me know, and I'll get back to you!**

**And I want to address an anonymous review from the last chapter that stated **"I don't really like the story with Kronos. It's to DEPRESSING. so I think u should have the Cullens find a werewolf ( twilight werewolf o course) and try to bring it back to Forks. Notice I said TRY. Nico only tells one person, PERCY. and then Percy is terrified of all of them, so he wants to kill them. Happy I know. But it could be awesome if the wolves came into this somehow, and I don't really have a taste for the Kronos is gonna kill us story right j." **(I've taken my long, semi-rude rant out. To summarize it up, I'm extremely upset about this review because althought she is trying to be helpful, the review isn't helpful at all. Plus, the review sort of offends me because it critizes me while hiding behind the fact that it is in fact anonymous.)**

**(I'm extremely sorry to those loyal readers who read the above statement. I sort of just blew up and had to let it all out. I think that the message is pretty clear to whoever wrote that sickening review. Anyway, sorry to all you readers who I can trust will be honest with me and not hide behind the fact that I do allow anonymous reviewers to review my story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** any of the characters. I'm not sure if I even own the plot. Anyway, the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

_A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach nineteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

Chapter 8: Say Hello to Grover

It was early in the morning when the door to the cabin opened up, then quietly banged shut. There was a change of plans; the rest of the Cullens had left to go hunting, and since none of the campers were up, nobody would see them. I, however, remained behind, saying that I'd go later like we had originally planned. Edward had protested of course, but after a little persuasion – okay, a lot of persuasion – he finally agreed. I had a lot to think about, especially since Edward and everyone else would be gone until dinner.

After a couple hours, Percy woke up and together, we made our way to the Poseidon table in the Pavilion. I could tell that he was extremely suspicious since the Cullens weren't here, but surprisingly, he didn't say anything.

Breakfast went on as usual, and Percy and I headed out to spar for a little while. He'd gotten a lot better, and I found it difficult to keep my human act up. Once our little duel was over, we sat down and had a short conversation, which we hadn't done in a while.

"Hey Bells," he said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Well, Nico and I sort of came up with this plan," he said as he went on continuing what he and Nico had discussed.

"So, what?" I asked. "I'm assuming you want me to come right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to come with us to the Underworld," he said. I was about to protest, but he quickly explained his reasoning. "After we open the entrance, I was thinking that maybe you could go and look for Grover. I haven't seen him in a while, more than two months actually. I was hoping that you could find him."

"Alright," I agreed, nodding. "I'll go look for Grover instead, but you'd better get back as soon as possible, okay? Kronos is causing chaos, and we need you alive to be able to win this war. What use will you be to anyone if you're dead?"

"Stop worrying Bells. I'll be fine. Nico will be with me too, remember? Anyway, thanks for agreeing to come along," he responded. "Oh and maybe along the way I could introduce you to Rachel."

"Rachel who?" I questioned. I mentally wondered if Annabeth had some competition over my Seaweed-Brained younger brother.

"Rachel Dare. She's a mortal who can see through the mist, and she's also a good friend of mine," he answered. A mortal girl who can see though the mist, yeah, my brother's got an interesting taste in friends.

Later, after a confrontation with Lady Hestia and a visit to Sally Jackson to ask for her approval for Percy to bathe in the River Styx, Nico, Percy, and I ended up in Central Park, in search of an entrance to the Underworld. Nico looked a bit worn out, and Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's own pet hell-hound, appeared exhausted from carrying both me and Percy while shadow-traveling.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Well, the Underworld has two main entrances," Nico explained. "There's one in L.A."

"Charon's ferry," Percy said.

Nico nodded in response. "Most souls take that route, but there's a smaller path that's much harder to find. The Door of Orpheus."

I thought back to the Greek legends, well they're not really legends, but anyway, I remembered the story of Orpheus. The guy just wanted to be with his beloved Eurydice again and he was so close to bringing her back to the world of the living, but he just had to look behind him to see her for himself. I mean, Orpheus wasn't supposed to look behind him when he was leading his wife back to the world, but he did anyway. I can't say that I agree too much with the story, as I'm not the kind of person who likes those typical "and so they died/the end" kind of stories.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Percy's comment. "The dude with the harp."

"The dude with the lyre," Nico corrected. "But yes, him. He used his music to charm the earth and open a new path into the Underworld. He sang his way right into Hades's palace and almost got away with his wife's soul."

"So this is the Door of Orpheus," Percy said, looking down at a pile of rocks in front of us. "How does it open?"

"We need music," Nico clarified. "Are you two any good at singing?"

"Um, no," Percy and I said simultaneously.

"Can't you just tell it to open?" Percy questioned. "You're the son of Hades after all."

"It's not so easy. We need music," Nico replied.

I sure wasn't going to sing, and by the look on Percy's face, he wasn't going to either.

"I have a better idea," Percy said as he turned and called, "GROVER!"

We stood, and sat, there for a long time. By the looks of it, it was probably already past midnight. I hoped that the Cullens found the note that I'd left, in case I would have to stay out here longer than I had planned. I mentally groaned when I realized that I wouldn't get a chance to hunt for a while, at least until I got back to camp. I also realized that I probably won't get a chance to meet that "Rachel" girl that Percy mentioned earlier. Ugh.

I watched as Percy seemed to concentrate hard and a little while later, he almost fell over.

"What happened?" Nico and I asked.

"I got through. He's on his way," Percy answered. I was a bit confused by what he meant, but I assumed that they had some sort of link for him to know that.

About a minute later, a tree near us shook, and Grover fell out of its branches onto the ground below, right on his head.

"Grover!" Percy yelled. "You okay, man?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Grover rubbed his head. "I was at the other end of the park. The dryads had this great idea of passing me though the trees to get me here. They don't understand _height_ very well."

He grinned and stood up. Grover looked a lot different from when I'd last saw him two years ago. From what I could see, he hadn't disguised himself as a human. I could see his furry goat legs and hooves, as well as his T-shirt with a picture from a children's book, _Where the Wild Things Are_. His horns had grown and poked an inch above his curly hair. He was covered head-to-toe, well head-to-hoof in his case, in dirt and tree sap. It looked like he had grown quite a bit taller over the last couple years too; he appeared the same height as Percy. And with my super-sensitive sense of smell, I could smell his scent of fresh-mowed lawns.

"Good to see you, G-man," Percy said. "You remember Nico and my sister Bella."

Grover nodded at Nico, and gave me a quick glance. When I saw his eyes, I thought I could see a slight sense of fear, but also recognition. He then turned to Percy and gave him a big hug.

"Percy!" He whined. "I missed you! I miss camp. They don't serve very good enchiladas in the wilderness." I slightly smiled at that. Despite his drastic change in appearance, his personality hadn't changed much at all.

"I was worried," Percy replied. "Where have you been the last two months?"

"The last two–" I watched Grover's smile fade. "The last _two months_? What are you talking about?"

Percy looked at him. "We haven't heard from you. Juniper's worried. We sent Iris-messages, but –"

"Wait a second. Hold on." Grover looked up at the stars. "What month is this?"

"August," Percy answered.

Color soon began to drain away from Grover's face. "That's impossible. It's June. I just lay down and take a nap and …" Suddenly, he grabbed Percy's arms. "I remember now! He knocked me out! Percy, we have to stop him!"

"Whoa," Percy said. "Slow down. Tell me what happened."

Grover took a deep breath before explaining what had happened. After listening to Grover's story, Nico declared, "Grover, you meet Morpheus, the God of Dreams. You're lucky you _ever _woke up."

"Two months," Grover moaned. "He put me to sleep for two months!"

"We've got to figure out what Morpheus was doing in the park," I said.

"He's working for Kronos," Nico said. "We know that already. A lot of minor gods are. This just proves that there's going to be an invasion. Percy, we have to get on with our plan."

"I agree with Nico," I added.

"Wait," Grover said. "What plan?"

All three of us explained the plan to him.

"You're not serious," he said. "Not the Underworld again."

"I'm not asking you to come, man," Percy told him. "I know you just woke up. But we need some music to open the door. Can you do it?"

Grover agreed and pulled out his reed pipes, then began playing. The boulders trembled and soon, they cracked open, revealing a somewhat triangular-shaped opening in the ground.

Percy peered in before turning to Grover. "Thanks."

Grover then straightened up and brushed some of the dirt off his T-shirt. "Be careful down there and come back alive!"

I too wished Nico and Percy good luck as they plunged down the tunnel into the Underworld.

Grover then turned to me with a scared, hesitant look. "Um, so, when did you um…"

"When did I what?" I asked. I knew where this conversation was leading.

"When did you, you know, become a… for lack of better word… monster?" He stuttered.

"A monster?" I questioned. "I wouldn't say that I'm a monster, although _some_ people might disagree."

"Then w-what are you exactly?"

I uncertainly paused before making my decision. I took an unnecessary deep breath out of habit before saying, "Grover, I'm a vampire."

Before he up and ran away, I continued my explanation. "I'm not dangerous to you or anything. I drink animal blood. The rest of my family does too."

"The rest of your family?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Cullens. They're staying with me at camp for the time being."

"Oh. So when did you become a vampire?"

I looked at him. He seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"I was changed a little less than a month ago," I said in at low human volume.

Grover only nodded.

Desperate to end the conversation, I continued, "So I guess you'd better tell Juniper that you're okay."

I watched his eyes widen a bit. "Juniper! Oh, she's going to kill me!"

He ran off, but only after turning toward me and waving a quick goodbye.

After he left, I proceeded back to camp, going the long route and grabbing a quick snack on the way. When I got back to the cabin, I was bombarded by hugs and questions. I didn't answer a single one. I only spent the night wondering what waited for us in the near future.

**A/N: What did you think? Oh, and I've got a special deal for you readers! (That is if you're reading my author's notes at all.) If I get a minimum of 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll have another chapter up on the site within one or two days. How about it, huh? And it won't just be this chapter. Any chapter this week entire week that I write and upload onto the fanfiction site will have a condition at the bottom, which you the readers have to meet. If you readers meet that goal, expect a chapter soon! Think of this as a nice Easter treat! So please consider reviewing! I greatly appreciate it!**

**... Also, I apologize again for my comments about the review in the author's note at the top. I overreacted and lashed out when I shouldn't have. I probably should have just ignored the review in the first place and spared you loyal readers all my anger and stress. (I'm sorry... again.) I'm still debating whether or not to take my rude-ish comment down from the site. (And a BIG thank you to _MidnightForever17_, if you're even reading this. You really helped me out a lot.)**


	10. Ch 9:Boring Day in the Life of a Demigod

**A/N: I'm back after 2 whole months! Yay! I apologize for the fact that this chapter is EXTREMELY short. It is about 200 words total, maybe? I blame summer homework, the stack of half-read books lying on my desk, my anime addiction, parties, social-networking, lack of sleep, my poor time management, and my severe case of writer's block. Sorry.**

**And a big thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 9: Another Boring Day in the Life of a Demigod

The next morning was filled with confusion and chaos. When things finally settled down, everyone was asking questions left and right.

Where was Percy? And that child of Hades, Nico? What was going on? Where was I last night? Did something happen?

Their questions never seemed to end. That is, until Chiron got them all to shut and be quiet.

It was soon clear to them that I wasn't going to give any answers, and most of them knew not to press me about it.

The day continued on like any other would, although I found myself wondering how Percy and Nico were doing down in the Underworld. Maybe I should have gone with them? No. It would've been too risky. Besides, I know that they can handle themselves on their own as long as they don't anger Lord Hades more than they already have. But still…

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asked. "Is something bothering you?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, really."

I expected him to continue to press me about it, but he just let the subject drop.

And so the day continued like any other day…

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you have any suggestions? Please leave a comment by pressing the 'review' button below. Thank you! I appriciate it!**


End file.
